


To Drown It Out

by AngelsBeast



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Natasha-centric, POV Natasha Romanov, Poor Clint, Post Civil War, Stucky - Freeform, and yeah, bucky lives with avengers in tower, cool Natasha, like real loud, listening to super-soldier sex, loud super-soldier sex, really loud making-walls-crumble sex, slamming bucky against walls, steve and tony had a talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsBeast/pseuds/AngelsBeast
Summary: After that, they were quite open about their relationship.Which resulted in the current situation.A little story from Natasha's POV about the return of Cap after Civil War. Because he didn't come alone.Warning: Smut in the background, nothing graphic, really :) only a little swearing... And sounds...





	To Drown It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Not my Characters, they belong to MARVEL.  
> I just play with them and am quite happy they exist and made our lifes better.  
> Also: obsession. 
> 
> ___________________________________  
> -Natasha centric  
> -Steve x Bucky in the background
> 
> Warnings: Smut in the background  
> ___________________________________

When Natasha heard a loud clash from the room next to hers, her first instinct was to reach for one of the countless hidden weapons in her room.  
But instead, she stilled, put her russian novel down and listened.  
It was silent for some seconds, then there was a dull bang directly behind the wall she was facing, followed by a metallic sound and some dust falling off the ceiling closest to named wall.  
She sighed heavily. ‘There we go again’, she thought.  
She stood up from her favourite comfy chair and walked to her bedside table, pulling the first drawer open. She took a small device and closed it again. When she returned to her chair, she shook her head with a small smile on her lips, as she heard the sound of breaking wood followed by a loud bang.  
Yeah, this became a pretty regular thing the last months. So regular that Natasha established a routine to drown it out.  
It actually began half a year back, after Cap and Stark finally found their balls and  talked. A spontaneous threat through an insane professor forced them to stop their reunion and to fight instead. After various life saving acts, they finally forgave each other, hence Steve was back here in the Avengers Tower.  
But he wasn’t alone and he made that clear from the beginning.  
His assassin friend tagged along.  
Most were quite wary about the de-brainwashed Winter Soldier. But Natasha and Barnes established a bond very quickly after they realised the similarities they shared, reaching from their past to the fact that they were both used and, to a certain degree, broken.  
When the rest of the team realised that the Black Window, who was naturally suspicious, opened up to the ex assassin and that they had nicknames for each other (russian ‘yenot’ for Barnes, what meant ‘Raccoon’ and german ‘prinzesschen’ for Natasha, meaning something along the lines of ‘little princess’) an didn’t kill each other because of those, they decided to open up a little.  
Her line of thought was interrupted by another loud bang against the wall followed by screams.  
“Oh fuck, Steve, YES! Ah-”  
“God, Bucky!”  
She rolled her eyes again.  
When Barnes became more accustomed to the Team, Steve and him came out. Kind of. They actually only started arguing over one of the plans for a mission and Barnes got all hotheaded, screaming something along the lines of “Funking God, Steve, even if you have that stupid serum that doesn’t automatically mean you can just fucking jam into any danger without a plan!”  
“Buck we are loosing time and my method-”  
“Your method is useless and hotheaded an will most likely kill a lot of people, including you. I said no.”  
“But-”  
“No.”  
Steve opened his mouth again but Barnes didn’t even let him start.  
“Don’t say anything stupid.”  
"Or what?” Steve replied with a sly grin, none of them noticing the whole team watching them in curious silence.  
Bucky leant closer. “Have fun with your dryspell.”  
Steve eyes widened comically and Natasha could see him swallow heavily.  
"You wouldn’t.”  
"Try me.”  
At that point, the (sexual) tension in the room was thick enough to cut trough, and that was when Stark interfered, seemingly not at all surprised.  
“You’re both pretty girls, and Barnes, please don’t, the last time you withheld sex from Capsticle here, he got quite moody.”  
After that, they were quite open about their relationship.  
Which resulted in the current situation.  
“Fuck, yesyesYES, right THEREEE!”  
The loud super soldier sex that resulted in sleepless nights (for the participants and the people whose rooms were close) and destroyed furniture. Natasha was quite sure that Stark told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to immediately let the broken stuff be replaced.  
She chuckled and plugged her earphones in, turning the volume up. The smoky voice of Haley Reinhard began singing a vintage version of [‘Seven Nation Army’](https://youtu.be/sB6HY8r983c) and partly overtoned the moans, curses and loud bangs that were a result of Rogers slamming his Soldier against the walls.  
She reached for her novel again and continued to read where she left off.  
Well, it looked like they would be at it for some hours (thanks to the serum they both had in their bodies).  
Natasha looked forward to tomorrow, where she would make the buff guys that were having filthy sex right now blush with embarrassment when they realised they were heard again.  
She chuckled eavilly and pressed herself deeper into the comfortable chair.  
Yes, she will have fun tomorrow…  
.  
.  
*Feature: Hawkeye*  
When the first loud bang echoed through his room, Clint didn’t curse the roomlayout for the first time.  
When the moans and crumbling ceiling started, he groaned and pressed the pillow over his ears in hope of muffling the noise he absolutely didn’t want to hear.  
It didn’t work.  
“Why” he bemoaned, “why me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a review, this is the first time I wrote something of this Fandom (Marvel/Avengers/etc.) and I'd like to know what you thought of it! 
> 
> This story is also posted on my Marvel tumblr, it's called ilovethemarvelboys, have a look if you're interested!


End file.
